A driver may use a navigation device in order to receive guidance on a path up to a destination or traffic information. Therefore, recent vehicles may have a navigation function, or device, such as an AVN (audio, video, navigation). Meanwhile, in accordance with the development of an electronic technology, smart phones capable of providing various functions have been used. Users may use a navigation function through a navigation application installed in a smart phone.
A case in which the navigation device mounted in the vehicle and the navigation application installed in the smart phone search a path up to the same destination by different methods may occur. The navigation applications installed in the smart phones may provide improved functionality as compared with navigation devices mounted in vehicles due to rapid updates. However, a case in which the user undergoes inconvenience when a path is provided through the smart phone due to a limited size of a display of the smart phone may occur.